


Tasty Frosting

by KaizerUwU



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Food Porn, Lemon, NSFW, Oral Sex, Pokephilia, Porn, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaizerUwU/pseuds/KaizerUwU
Summary: Five years ago today, Jack met Cream. They want to have a special day so they go on a picnic, which turns a bit more interesting when Cream tells him how she really feels.
Relationships: Mawhip | Alcremie/Original Pokemon Trainer(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Tasty Frosting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quilking](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=quilking).



> Drabble commission for quilking on FurAffinity! Enjoy!
> 
> Add me on Discord to join my server with 180 other people! Kaizer#6969 or follow this link: https://discord.gg/DdtXZtX

Nobody ever forgets how they meet their first pokemon. It’s always a happy experience to meet someone you’re more than likely about to spend the rest of life with. Today was the day Jack met his first, and only, pokemon partner… almost five years ago. It was hard to imagine he had been with her for so long. It almost felt like it was yesterday that the two met. The two had quickly built up a bond that neither had really expected to have.

Jack’s partner was a milcery he named Cream. He didn’t think his starting partner would have been a pokemon like her but he wouldn’t have changed it for the world. Not even a year into their partnership did the two decide Cream was ready to evolve. After numerous attempts of getting her to evolve, it finally happened, where she became the beautiful alcremie she was today.

From that day forward, the two grew stronger and stronger, and even more when Jack learned she was able to gigantimax. Dynamaxing in Galar was something every pokemon was capable of. Gigantimax though… that was different. Very few could do that, and Cream was one of the few who was able. Not all alcremie could - only a small percent were able to. Cream was a lucky one, and Jack even luckier. Gigantimaxing a pokemon in battle always gave even better outcomes in a pinch than regular dynamax ever could.

How he got so lucky with this pokemon was beyond him. He never took her for granted - not even when people began offering him some real money for her. Competitive battlers offered to pay big bucks to buy her off him. Cream was scared in the beginning that he’d say yes. She trusted he’d say no but there was always that tiny bit of doubt he’d say yes. If he ever did, she’d be more upset than she’d care to describe. She loved the time she had Jack and wanted more of it.

But he never sold her!

It never even crossed his mind; not even once. No, he would never sell his first pokemon, let alone his best friend. Cream changed his life and he would never take that for granted. She made him happy beyond words. They spent countless nights awake and talked about all the battles they had together. Cream told him he should look into more team members but he wasn’t too interested in that. She was more powerful than she realized so she was enough for him. Besides, he didn’t feel like being a top trainer - this was something more like a hobby to him than anything. All he needed to be successful was his partner and best friend, nothing more.

Hearing that made her little heart flutter. How she got so lucky to have found him was beyond her. So many times he had the chance to make some serious money by selling her, but he never did. He always turned down the offers then, as if to apologize to her that someone would even do that, he would take her out to dinner to wherever she liked just so she would be happy again. Her happiness was his top concern - nothing more.

For five years, Jack has done this for her. Every time he did, it made her love him even more and more. She knew there was absolutely no denying her attraction to this man. He wanted her happy and he did everything he could so she would be. There was never a dull moment when the two were together. On days where Jack was upset about something, whether it be a lost battle or he was just having a day in general, Cream was there to cheer him up in ways only alcremie knew how to!

Cream offered herself to him. She knew humans considered alcremie to be a delicacy since they were so sweet but she could only give him so much. She would use both her paws to scoop off some of the cream that her body was made of and give it to him to eat, and he always graciously accepted it. It weirded him out in the beginning but Cream assured him that it did absolutely no harm to her. If anything, it made her happy to know he enjoyed how she tasted. It made her even happier to know he enjoyed her flavors!

It only took a couple hours for the cream to come back where she took it from, so she was back to normal in no time at all. Jack always made sure that Cream felt okay before he accepted her offering and especially when she was missing that little bit of herself. She never hurt when she did. The only thing she felt was just a tiny bit weaker, that’s it. Jack made it clear no battling would be happening when she was like that. Not wanting to argue, she accepted that stipulation.

For a long time, that’s how things were. He was there when Cream was having a bad day, and she was there when he had bad ones. Neither needed anything else. Though, like in most cases, feelings very quickly developed between the both of them… both romantically and sexually. Jack never really hid how he felt towards her. She was his best friend so she knew pretty much everything about how he felt, whether towards her or not. They never hid secrets.

Since today was their five year anniversary of having met, they decided to spend it relaxing. They agreed a picnic seemed like a good idea, so that’s what they had going on. The two sat on a blanket with small servings of food scattered about in bowls laid out in front of the two. “It’s such a pretty day. I’m glad today was when we had our anniversary,” Jack said. A slight breeze blew through the air around them. One of his favorite things about having Cream around was that she made the air smell sweet, no matter where they were. The scent of strawberries wafted through the air because of the giant ones atop her head.

“Me too,” she said back after placing a tiny paw on his hand. He looked down at his hand and smiled happily. “Thanks for bringing me out here and for cooking the food.”

“Of course. Anything for you,” he said. He turned his hand over that had her paw on it and gently grabbed it. Jack then leaned over and kissed her on top of her head, the sweet taste of strawberries hitting his lips.

“I love you,” she said with a smile while looking up to him. She had the happiest smile on her face he’d ever seen before.

“I love you too,” he said back. He sighed and looked around where the two sat. It was an open field with trees surrounding them. It was the ultimate spot for privacy, something the two could never get enough of. “Sorry I couldn’t make us some dessert. Baking isn’t really… my thing.”

“I know it’s not! Remember when you made those cookies?” she giggled loudly at him. “They were hard as rocks!”

“I don’t know how! I followed the instructions and everything…” he grumbled irritably.

“And they were prepackaged! You’re just not a baker!” she said while giggling even louder at him.

“It’s ironic I can’t with you here,” said Jack with his own chuckles coming through. 

“That is pretty ironic! But don’t worry about no desserts. That filled me up nicely. Thank you again. If anything, I wish I could have made you some dessert or something… It’s a day about us and not just me…” she said sadly. Jack didn’t like that she felt bad for not doing anything special for him. But he didn’t mind she didn’t.

“It’s fine, Cream. Really, spending time with you like this is all I could ever ask for you,” he said with a smile to her. She sighed and nodded then smiled back.

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Yeah you can. What is it?” Jack looked at her curiously. She had one specific question but it was always a bit of an awkward question. So instead of beating around the bush, she was going to be as direct as possible.

“Do you like me?”

“Uh… well, yeah. Of course I-.”

“No,” she interrupted him. She waddled a step or two in front of him then turned to face him. He saw how serious she was. “I mean, do you like me? I know you like me as a friend but… more? Do you like me romantically? Sexually? Not at all?”

“Why does it matter?” he asked out of genuine curiosity.

“Because it does. I love you, Jack. Like… actually love you. I can’t even hold it anymore,” she said flatly. He listened to her intently as she went on, “You’re my whole world. Every time someone says they want to buy me, you shut them down then treat me to a day out. Maybe you’ve never thought about it before but I definitely have.”

“Well sure, I love you too,” he smiled brightly at her. “If I didn’t, I wouldn’t turn people down so quickly. You’re the sweetest pokemon ever… both inside and out!” he said with a laugh, making her smirk. “Why the sudden question, though? What do you feel?”

“I feel it all, Jack. I would love to try a romantic relationship with you. I would love to try a sexual relationship… all of it! Just being here today made me realize that there’s not much I can do for you outside of show you how much I love you. So… I thought… maybe to celebrate our five years… we could maybe-.”

“Have sex?” he asked bluntly. She slowly nodded to him and blushed. It had to have been the cutest blush ever.

“I’d love to. What better way to celebrate how long we’ve stuck together than that?” Cream smiled brighter and brighter with each word. She knew she made the right choice voicing how she felt to him.

“Well… I maybe had an idea…” she told him. He continued to eye her curiously. The little alcremie waddled another couple steps away then laid down on her back. “Since… you know… you humans find us alcremie to taste good as a food… Maybe I could be your dessert?” she said with a playfully giggle. “You know… since eating from other spots is a lot more fun!”

“Color me interested…” he said with an excited tone in his voice. He had never really thought about doing that with her before but the idea sounded way too intriguing to pass up. Jack always thought that alcremie didn’t have legs but with her laying how she was, he could see there was, though they were very small. It was almost like she had a dress on and he was able to peek up it from her laying down on her back. Getting to his hands and knees, he crawled closer to her and soon put his hands on her sides. The scent of sweets was incredibly strong the lower he went down her body. Maybe it was her way of showing excitement. “You sure you want this?”

“Yes, one-hundred percent certain! Enjoy yourself,” she winked at him readily. Jack moved a hand between her legs and gently stroked her slit. His fingers glided across her creamie skin. Cream relaxed almost immediately, letting Jack take charge. He continued stroking, letting his finger get slowly covered in her wetness. He moved his hand to the top of her slit and rested it there before inhaling deeply. A strong aroma came from her, one he slowly fell in love with more and more. It was intoxicating and made him want to explore deeper.

With two of his fingers, he gently spread her folds open. The smell was stronger than before. Not waiting any longer, he leaned in as close as he could and took a small, small lick at her sensitive lips. Cream tensed up for just a second before relaxing once more. The second his tongue touched her sensitive skin, he was met with a taste much sweeter than ever before. The little offerings she gave him so he felt better were nothing compared to what he tasted now.

Leaning forward, Cream gently rested a paw on the top of his head and held him still. Jack was happy to know she wanted him to do what he was doing. Jack slowly closed his eyes and let her guide him. Within seconds, he took his second lick. He slowly lapped at her slit, letting his tongue take over. He tasted the excitement that came from within her. Her juices were very, very thick. The taste was so sweet he could have developed cavities just from the thought of doing this again. All that said, Jack wanted more. Once more he used two of his fingers to spread her lips open before slowly pushing his tongue in, Cream letting out a gasp of surprised pleasure.

Once his tongue had access wanted, he brought his hand down and rested both behind her. Jack gently pulled her forward, making it easier for him to push deeper into her love cavern. His curious tongue trailed in every possible area it could, savoring the taste. Cream seemed to be enjoying it just as much as he was, judging by the small sighs and moans she made. He felt her paw gently rubbing his head, showing her enjoyment.

Pleasing his lover like he was had to be the best thing ever. With each lick came that taste he quickly came to love. Stronger and stronger it got, driving him to keep going. Every time that taste came in contact with his taste buds, he was sent into a frenzy. It drove him crazy. Cream loved how far inside her she felt his tongue. It hit all the right spots. Each lick sent shivers down her body. Every time his tongue probed her insides in a new way, her own desire to give that feeling back to him grew stronger and stronger. 

As he ate out his best friend, Jack’s pants started to grow way too tight. He pulled his hands away from behind the velvety pokemon and quickly undid the button to his pants then swiftly pulled them to his ankles. As he did, he never stopped his licking. Shortly after his pants came his boxers, leaving him fully exposed. “Jack…” Cream huffed. He pulled his head free and looked up at her. “I’m ready…”

“Only because it’s our special day will I move on. Next time, I’m not stopping until you finish," he told her playfully. The alcremie blushed hard from him saying that. Jack crawled forward until he was over her and held her hips steady as he lined himself up with her slit. He gently dragged the head of his member along her slit, teasing her slightly. It was really awkward and slightly difficult to find because of the way her body was built but he’d deal with it. Cream sighed loudly from feeling him finally touching her how she wanted him to. She braced when he took a deep breath. Finally he pushed himself into her awaiting lips.

Jack grunted from warmth and tightness around him. He never expected her to feel this way just because of what she was made of but she did not disappoint. He heard her giggle happily that she was good enough from him. There was no telling who wanted who more. Jack rested another hand on the ground beside her and held her in place before thrusting against her. Immediately, she squeaked and shivered in response. It took her a second to adjust but once she did, she knew she wanted more. Wasting no time, he pulled himself back before thrusting once more, a wet slap soon following after. She sighed this time, happy to finally get what she wanted.  
Something came over him that he didn't really expect. He didn’t know why but he didn't really want to take it slow. He pulled back and then pushed deeper time and time again, building a steady rhythm. Her walls held him tighter as he began to thrust quickly. Jack looked down and saw she had both paws up to her face as if trying to hide her pleasure, which she did a bad job at doing. 

"You feel… really nice..." he told her. Cream looked up and both smiled and blushed ecstatically. Seeing her smile like she had been just melted his heart. Jack heard her panting from each thrust. “I don't know how long I'll hold out…." he said between grunts. He could feel himself throb within her after each thrust. She smiled brightly from hearing that. 

“I want… you to fill me up…” she said between her own little squeaks. Truthfully she wasn't too far from her goal either. Jack listened to how she turned those cute noises into moans of desperation. He could feel her walls squeezing him tighter and tighter as time went on. With each thrust came a tiny bit more of her juices. Below the two was a small puddle of their excitement. Their juices of passion trailed out from the little pokemon and onto the blanket beneath them.

“You're just… too perfect..." he told her. The way he spoke just filled her with joy. She anticipated the feeling of being full with his seed. The two were quickly becoming lost in the sea of pleasure. Her walls continued squeezing him tightly. They'd contract and relax around him, as if trying to milk him. He tried his best to hold out as long as he could for her. He didn't want to finish until she did. But it grew harder and harder for him to wait. "Cream... I… I can't hold it any longer..." he told her. 

Both of their orgasms grew closer and closer, all the signs showing. "I'm..." he panted, unable to hold it in any longer. With one final thrust, Jack’s body erupted into a series of hard shivers as his orgasm hit. He slammed himself as far as he could within her before his seed began pouring out inside her, coating both her inner walls with his seed, as well as filling her awaiting womb. Cream squeaked happily and loudly. Almost immediately after, she felt that perfect feeling.

Just as his orgasm hit, hers did too. Her insides held Jack tightly as her thick and sticky juices squirted against his crotch. Feeling her juices splash against him filled him with joy. Nothing made him happier than knowing how good he just made her, his best friend and lover, feel. “W-wow…” she sighed deeply. She wanted to feel full from him and he definitely delivered. Her hips ached from how wide he had her spread but she would deal with it for this feeling. She felt him gently rubbing her belly soothingly, which only made her happier. How this man stumbled into her life was beyond her but she was not going to lose him. Ever.

The two stayed positioned how they were for quite a while. Neither wanted the feelings to end. As much as they didn't want to, they both knew that they couldn't be hidden away like this forever, nor could they just sit exposed like this out in nature. He pulled himself free from her, their juices slowly spilling out from her folds and onto the blanket beneath her. He took a second to look her over and saw her chest rising and falling rapidly, her paws both above her head. She must have really enjoyed herself from how she was positioned. “I hope I was good enough for you. Because… you were… yeah…”

All he got was a paw up in the air with one of her tiny digits up, signalling how she felt. He laughed from how she couldn’t even speak. He looked around and grabbed a papertowel they had laid out to clean their hands with after eating and gave himself a little wipedown. When the two got back to the Pokemon Center where they were staying, he’d properly clean himself. After cleaning up a tiny bit, he threw the used paper towel in the picnic basket.

“I think we should head back. Is that okay?” he asked her as he began putting away their food containers. 

“Okay… Just… give me a minute…” he heard her say. He grinned and nodded and continued to pick up everything. Not even a minute later, he looked back to her and saw her eyes were closed, with her snoring ever-so-quietly. He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“Ah screw it… We’ll stay out here tonight…”


End file.
